trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Leyton Hotspur FC Interview
Details Interviewee '- Mark Overs (Leyton Hotspur FC) '''Interviewer '- Johan (IFK) '''Forum Post Date - 6th September 2009 Original Thread '- Click here Interview '''We got hold of Leyton walking off the Fiji FA´s private jet at Heathrow. Downing a bottle of fine wine and a cheap hooker at his side (or was it the other way around) he happily chatted about Fiji and the Asian Cup win. Got a bit abusive when our photographer wanted some pics so we don’t know if he really prefer big women or not, lets say she took up two seats and you have an idea about Marks taste ;) ' 'Anyway we got hold of a pic of Mark from yesterday before the trophy disappeared: ' http://blogtown.portlandmercury.com/2007/05/18/trophy54.jpg 'First of all congrats Mark on a fantastic achievement! ' '1. How happy are you today? :) ' Very, yesterday (Saturday) I had to wait until 4pm to watch the Final, usually Fiji matches kick off at 8am and are ready when you wake up from your Friday night hang over! So the build up was a tense, especially knowing I had Kuwait in the Final (ex Bronze Champions). Worth it and celebrated in style! ;-) '2. Only the second English manager to win something with a NT, does that make you extra proud? ' Yep it does, the more English managers that can win or achieve things on a higher level makes us look even better than we are now! lol '3. When did you feel Fiji had a real chance to go all the way? ' Initially, it took me time experimenting with different players, formations and tactics and unfortunately, Fiji haven't really got an Arsenal of wealth there. It is a very small nation with not even one proper active division anymore, so there wasn't alot to choose from. But I liked the challenge. I tried alot of formations in my first season with Fiji, but didn’t really click until I decided to go for the 3-3-3-1 (something I normally would never do). I looked at all the player strengths and used this very strong midfield tactic combined with players who had very good defensive attributes i.e. marking, tackling, WR, Pos and strength. Playing all-out defensive with balanced/AOW made for a very effective combination against the very very good teams in the competition, who were far superior than Fiji. '4. Some impressive results all the way so it was not luck at all, do you feel luck is a huge part of the NT games otherwise? ' If I am honest, luck at this current time I believe does have a major influence at times definitely. I would be lying if I said otherwise. I also believe you can create your own luck by increasing your own possibilities with good decisions etc. I was very impressed with how Fiji performed, especially against the stronger nations in the competitions. Fiji were a difficult side to break down and their quality of possession was impressive. There are a lot of one off games that can be very frustrating a times as we all know. But to qualify top of the group in style and then enter into the main tournament and remain undefeated and conquer some extremely good teams on the way, I think in this case, luck albeit present would have to come down to good managerial decisions. (I would say that of course!) lol '5. If you stay with Fiji how will you cope without the 3331 formation that was shown the door in the new ME? ' I am unsure whether I will stay with Fiji, I am currently undecided. Mainly, because I did put alot of hard work into Fiji with PA etc and the forums, but unfortunately, the Fiji community is not large and didn’t really take an active interest, even though I did try and get them involved, so it was a bit soul destroying entering the Fiji forums and no-one from Fiji commenting (unlike England). (Apart from you of course Johan - lol) '6. Any advice to the rest of us who have won nothing with the NT´s? ' Keep plugging away and getting involved with a country that takes your interest i.e. a very small nation perhaps. Start small and aim big. I was fortunate, in that I was handed Fiji on a plate as there was no active NT manager, so the vacancy needed filling, so I cannot say I won the vote to start of with. In my second term, is when I won the countries vote. '7. England, is it time for Mark Overs to come home and take care of our NT? ' Lol - that depends on the English community and whether they wish for a new manager, they will take care of that side of the business, but we already have a fantastic manager in Marcus (Chute) who can lead England to a final at least, albeit an Arsenal fan, well nobody's perfect I guess! ;-) '8. Rumours say that you and the players celebrated in style and lost the trophy late at night, any truth in the reports about a very "wet" celebration on a Saturday night? :) ' lol - how did you find that out! You obviously saw through the replica I put in the cabinet. Doh! - yes very wet in the local red light district of Fiji, I do love a big woman! ;-) '9. Two Prem tiles and three English Cup wins, how do you rate this win comparing to those? ' Mmmmm.... that’s a tricky one. I have to stick with my own domestic club here, that takes priority and nothing will beat (at the moment) the 2 EPL titles and 3 cups! 'Thanks Mark and congrats again buddy! ' '''Cheers pal :-)